This invention relates to an improved security device for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a system suitable for immobilizing a foot pedal assembly, e.g., accelerator, brake and clutch, used to control the vehicle, thereby rendering the vehicle inoperative and safe from theft.
Theft of vehicles, e.g., autos, trucks and the like, is a major crime problem. Many anti-theft systems have been suggested by the prior art. A number of patents have been directed to devices for locking the pedals used to control the operation of the vehicle.
Many of the prior pedal lock devices were relatively complex and/or involved a specific configuration of pedals, for example, a three pedal configuration including accelerator, brake and clutch. Today's vehicles often do not include a clutch pedal, for example, because of the use of automatic transmissions. Even with only two pedals, each manufacturer positions the pedals differently making it very difficult, if not impossible to design a multi-pedal lock system having wide applicability.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved anti-theft device for vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for locking a single foot pedal assembly used to at least partially control the operation of a vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicular foot pedal assembly lock which is of relatively straight forward construction, easy to operate and maintain, and is reliable. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
An improved vehicular pedal-lock has now been discovered. The present system is useful for substantially immobilizing the shaft of a single foot pedal assembly (and also the foot pedal assembly itself) effective to at least partially control the operation of a vehicle, e.g., automobile, truck and the like. The present system comprises a base having a first end and a second end. This base is sized so as to be capable of fitting, preferably substantially snugly fitting, between the floor of the vehicle and the shaft of the pedal assembly. In use, the first end of the base is in contact with the vehicular floor.
First and second wall elements are included. These elements extend upwardly from the second end of the base and are spaced apart so as to be capable of cradling the pedal shaft between the wall element and the second end of the base. That is, in use the wall elements and second end of the base form a three sided "cradle". into which the pedal shaft is positioned. Preferably, the shaft fits into this cradled position when no extraneous pressure, e.g., foot pressure, is applied to the pedal assembly. In other words, preferably the pedal shaft fits into the cradle formed by the wall element and the second end of the base when the foot pedal assembly is in the rest position or mode. Each of the wall elements has at least one hole, or preferably two holes, which pass through the wall element. These holes are preferably located substantially equidistant up from the second end of the base.
The present system further includes a locking mechanism, preferably comprising a key-operated pad-lock. This locking mechanism is capable of acting to pass through at least one hole, preferably two holes, in each of the wall elements described above to effectively lock the shaft of the foot pedal system assembly in the cradled position and render the foot pedal assembly effectively inoperative.
Thus, the present locking system is seen to be of relatively simple construction; to be easy to engage with and remove from the foot pedal assembly; to be easy to maintain; and to provide substantial anti-theft security for vehicles.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following detailed description and claims, particularly when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like reference numerals.